In recent years, human face detection is becoming more and more important in various applications, such as video surveillance, human computer interface, face recognition, and face image database management. In face recognition application, the human face location must be known before the image processing. Face tracking application also needs a predefined face location first. In face image database management, the human faces must be discovered as fast as possible due to the large image database. Although, numerous existing techniques are used for face detection, they suffer either from poor detection rates due to presence of tilts and brightness variations or from high processing needs that make real time face detection unrealistic on embedded devices.
The systems and methods disclosed herein may be implemented in any means for achieving various aspects. Other features will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follow.